The Wonders of Artifacts
by Sharpshooter7
Summary: Hitler is at it again and has recovered yet another artifact and Captain Steve Rogers is after him. He calls upon the help of Dr. Henry 'Indiana' Jones for help. Join these two heroes as they attempt to save the World once again.


**Alright, so this is my first attempt at a crossover and my first story, to be exact. I'll take any review given. **

**Just read on if you'd like to… **

"The ring of fire is what really outlines the Pacific Ocean." the teacher explained, outlining the map that was roughly drawn on the chalk board in front of the class. "The reason for it is because of the chain of active underwater volcanoes."

This teacher, known by the several girls on the college campus, was Dr. Henry Jones. Mostly known for his looks, but worldwide, known for his archeologist study and findings. While not traveling the world, he taught at Marshall College. He had combed over dark brown hair and chocolate eyes with wire-rimmed glasses that made girls melt. His skin was tan under the gray suit he wore.

The door opened, showing his longtime friend and a tall, muscular, blonde man in a military uniform, with a few medals, followed in and closed the door behind him. Like always, everyone looked over, but the girls kept their eyes on this new stranger instead of him or the lesson. The men rolled their eyes and acted to listen to the study instead of hating the jerk that stood along the wall.

"Alright, class. Read chapters 8 and 9 for the rest of the period and for homework." Dr. Jones said, stepping over from behind the table that was in front of the chalk board. "Read." He opened the door and closed it after the two visitors came out. "Marcus." he said, then turning to the new guy. "And you are..."

"Captain Steve Rogers." he said, sticking his hand out to shake. "It's nice to meet you, Dr. Jones."

"Have we met?"

"Highly doubt that, but we fight for the same cause."

Jones laughed. "You don't exactly strike me as the history-type."

"Right now, I'm depending on it." he said. "You see, my team and I had an encounter with Hitler and he was dealing with a priceless artifact by the looks of it."

"Oh, yeah?" he smiled.

"Indy, this is serious." Marcus spoke up.

"What they found was something that was called 'Ahnenerbe'. You know it?" he raised his eyebrows in question.

"It's Nordic, something that wouldn't surprise me when it comes to Hitler. Hitler tries to find many relics that relate to God in any circumstances, believes it may help him in some way." He walked away from the door, took off his wire-rimmed glasses, and motioned his hands while looking down.

"Indy, will you be able to help in any way?" Marcus questioned.

"Unless the Norse gods can somehow withdraw their relics from where ever the hell they are, then I just might be able to help in a way, but I think you would have to destroy it, because of its history."

"What do you mean?" Steve looked at him with a confused expression.

"The Ahnenerbe was used centuries ago and the Norse people say that the bad guys, I think they called them ice giants, they froze most of the continent, but then the good guy, Odin, king of lightning or whatever, he was able to save the mortals from dying. To protect the mortals from such a thing to happen again, the gods gave them the Ahnenerbe, to contact them and protect them from the evil forces until they were able to arrive. After a couple of centuries, it just disappeared and hid somewhere on Earth. No one was able find it until, well, Hitler found it."

Steve stared down at the ground, trying to think things through, obvious by his expressions. "Thank you, Dr. Jones, for telling me that. I would have never known what this thing might be capable for."

"No problem, now if you would excuse me, I have a class to teach." he walked back towards the door, but was then stopped by Steve's voice.

"This is wrong of me to ask but, I was wondering if you accompany my team and me, as we track this relic down and try to stop Hitler from using it." Henry turned back to Steve, looking at him to see if he were kidding or not. "I know we just met, but there has been some rumors of the famous Indiana Jones going around about all of the adventures against the Nazis and if it were me, I would make you second in command. I could really use a man like you on the lead to Hitler's next move."

"I'm flattered, Captain, I really am, but I can't just leave my students." He motioned to the door with young adults crowded around the window.

"We will hire a sub out of our own expense and also pay a great deal of money to deal with the problem as well." Steve offered before Indy could protest.

"Oh, Indy would love to go to where ever your men are going!" Marcus said, delight filled his voice.

All Indy could do was sigh. "When do I need to get ready?" he asked.

Steve smiled at his reply. "By tomorrow, 8 o' clock in the morning and a ride will pick you with your stuff. Pack for 2 weeks." he started to walk down the hall, making his way towards the exit. "Hope you're ready, Jones. This will be one hell of a vacation for you." he said and turned down a different hallway.

"That went well." Marcus said. Right after he said that, the bell rang and students were let out.

"Excuse me, Marcus, I have to go pack." Henry said and was then lost within the traffic of the students.

**Yes? No? Maybe so?**

**I'll update every 3 reviews.**

**Shawarma for whoever made it to the end of the story!**


End file.
